bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:PaulKBisson
Dr. Franklin Paul, I was unaware that you were not too pleased with the Dr. Franklin page until recently. I made some changes. I trimmed alot of the text under the Post OSI header. It still details the events of Kill Oscar but only from Dr. Franklin's point of view. There is now very little of Steve and Jaime in the article and NSB interigation and the Pentagon paragraph has been completly deleted. Also the abduction of Callahan, Oscar and Lynda has been trimmed. Like I said it's still Kill Oscar but from Franklin's point of view. The article is still a bit long but that's because I covered his back story as well as the events in Kill Oscar that spans 3 episodes as well as post Kill Oscar events which was explained during Fembots in Las Vegas. Also I changed the Coleagues Header to "Associates" but kept the "Family" header because I felt that Carl Franklin plays a significant role durring the sequel episodes the following season. I hope you like the modifications. --Agent X 03:27, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Please delete Image:Hanson_stand.jpg I removed extraneous image of Hanson from gallery. please delete Image:Hanson_stand.jpg. Thanks — User:FuzzyLogic (talk) 04:38, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Please delete Image:Jr gregory.jpg There is a bug when trying to replace images in the WIKI. I was unable to replace this file with a non-corrupted version, so I simply renamed it and uploaded a second version called gregory.jpg. Please delete Image:Jr gregory.jpg and keep gregory.jpg. Thanks. Pity we cannot delete the files we originally uploaded. — User:FuzzyLogic (talk) 00:38, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :Joe, I tested the new version image upload system and found no bug. I was able to upload a new file over the existing one without incident. Also, how was the original file corrupt? It appears to be the same as the new file you uploaded (just different names). — Paul (talk) 14:52, 28 March 2007 (UTC) ::Paul, I was able to replace the file by uploading a new file over the old one, but the first few images never rendered on the browser page. Renaming the file did the trick. I have no explanation for that. — User:FuzzyLogic (talk) 22:41, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the Help, Can I Get Some More? Paul - I think the title says it, but really... thanks for all your encouragement and help. I'm going to throw out a couple of things here. First, I agree that the Krueger page is superfluous. I'm trying to be thorough, but will undoubtedly be superfluous, so please let me know - wait, you don't want a page dedicated to O'Connor pictures? 8] I could just move the picture, then have the page deleted? Also, I saw that you changed the link with The Bionic Woman... I've seen about 40 different versions (ok, admittedly an exaggeration), so I will use what you've changed it to. And finally, any preferance on the format of the character pages? There are about 40 different versions (not so much of an exaggeration), I know formats will change in their infancy, but just wanted an opinion. Actually, this will be the final comment... as you can tell, I can be quite wordy, so feel free to tell me when to cut it down. Karen (talk) 13:15, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :Actually, I was thinking of changing the name of the wiki to, That Bionic Show In Which Donald O'Connor Guest Starred. ;P :*Thorough is good! I love thorough! I just thought it was kind of funny that the only possible thing we could put in that article was another picture of O'Connor -- and even then we wouldn't be completely accurate because it would have to be a picture from when he was Walter, no? Should we delete the page? Not necessarily. See the Talk:Walter Krueger for my idea. :*The link edit for The Bionic Woman on the Andy Griffith page was purely grammatical. When the article "the" is intended as part of the title it should be capitalized and included as part of the link. Yours was capitalized but not part of the link, so I added it. OR, maybe you didn't intend it to be part of the title, in which case, I could have simply made it lowercase and kept the link as it was. So there was a choice. Also (now who's being wordy?), Bionic Woman is used commonly when there is no article in the title (e.g. "In which Bionic Woman episode does Christopher Stone appear but not play Chris Williams?") :*I love the fleshing out I'm seeing on the character pages. There's a danger of going overboard; Mark has done a bang-up job with Dr. Franklin but his Post OSI Career bleeds heavily into another summary of Kill Oscar. There's also a danger of using too many images. Every character has their prime moment in an episode and perhaps one or two secondary moments. We should try to keep images to three or four for characters. I'm also not fond of the Friends and Colleagues header; it just seems like we're trying to fill space. I don't think I've ever wondered, "who is this person's friend?" ;) YouTube videos are making appearances all over. I have a feeling this will become an issue in the future as many of these videos will be removed by YouTube (happens all the time). And I'd rather not spend my days hunting down dead YouTube links. But now I really am getting wordy. What do YOU want to see on character pages? :I've got more to say; I have a notebook full of notes that I'll be addressing on the Current Events page hopefully over the weekend. This will include a policy on cutting and pasting text from other sources, the Guest Starring format, and the Chronology. — Paul (talk) 18:13, 16 March 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, so you know if you change the name honoring Donald O'Connor, then all of the Andy Griffith fans will start a raging argument, and don't even get me started on the Sandy Duncan fans.... ::As far as character pages go, I agree about the danger of going overboard, and including info that looks life a space-filler. I try to monitor myself, but I know I've thrown too much of a summary in on some of the characters. I plan to go back and revise when my brain has caught up with my happy typing fingers. Also: ::*Let me know what you think about the characters who had a credited role, but not much development. I started back with The Bionic Woman (episode). I'm trying to fill in the red links, and with some of the characters, I'm having to stretch it. Don't get me wrong, this is an entertaining distraction for me, in an almost sad way. But, I'm wondering if the Wiki (all hail Donald O'Connor) would be better served by not linking them and just leaving names typed in? Of even more concern to me are some of the actors for the less-developed roles. Well, let's just say I can really be creative if you want, but that might leave this site open to litigation. ::*I agree with your points (above) about the pictures, and your concerns with the videos. The headers are what's stumping me. I would agree that the "Friends" header is probably unnecessary. Then I started to put "Background", but if this is on all, some don't have a background or barely even fore-ground. So, then do Character pages not have a set format? ::What do I want to see? He-He (all hail Donald O'Connor) - sorry, couldn't resist. 8] It's difficult to say, because there are different levels of characters, each with a different depth to them. ::So, let's just say that I look forward to your entry on Current Events From The Notebook of The Alex7000.... Karen (talk) 00:32, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Deleting A Page Hi Paul - I changed the link (in my ignorance of Wiki, there may have been an easier way) to Female Prison Guard; which is now Prison Guard, Female. Could you please delete Female Prison Guard. Thank you. Karen (talk) 03:25, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :Done! — Paul (talk) 17:54, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Audio Support Templates for .ogg files? Are the {Listen} and {Sound} templates available on the Bionic WIKI? I uploaded a sample ogg file (Welcome_penetentiary.ogg, 44kb) I want to test. I thought it would be cool to add some dialog snippets or musical excerpts from key scenes. The {Listen} template syntax is described here, but I could not get it to work on the sandbox page: Template help I assume the template code must be #included somewhere in the bionic wiki configuration, and if so, is that person you? Thanks! — User:FuzzyLogic (talk) 00:06, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :Unfortunately, Wikia doesn't support this server-side Java applet. They might in the future, but since not everyone enables Java, it's not a viable aesthetic. Besides, I rather like downloading oggs because then I can save them! ;) — Paul (talk) 17:54, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Deleting Images? I goofed! Please delete the following images which I mistakenly uploaded: Gene LaBell.jpg and Gene LaBell Referee.jpg Also, please delete page: http://bionic.wikia.com/wiki/Gene_LaBell which is replaced by http://bionic.wikia.com/wiki/Gene_LeBell. The actors name is LeBell (http://www.genelebell.com) I misspelled it. Thanks! Joe — User:FuzzyLogic (talk) 07:57, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :Joe, done and done. Keep in mind that an article misspelling can be moved to another article with the corrected spelling. This move feature comes in handy when the misspelling is a common one -- as in this case; I'm sure many of us would have made the same mistake. Therefore, when you use the move feature, you're actually redirecting the page to the corrected version (providing it doesn't already exist) so anybody who might type in LaBell will automatically be forwarded to LeBell. — Paul (talk) 17:54, 15 March 2007 (UTC) snoozer I'm just fixin away at the wiki while you snooze... — Scott (talk) 01:26, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Man, I was deader than Jaime Sommers at the end of "The Bionic Woman (Part II)." Sorry. :\ — Paul (talk) 04:58, 22 January 2007 (UTC) YouTube Check out Template:Youtube — Scott (talk) 22:14, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :Sweet! You read my mind. Thanks! Should we have an available list of usable templates? — Paul (talk) 02:38, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ::It's at -- just shoose Template from the drop down. — Scott (talk) 03:20, 19 January 2007 (UTC) fancy sig Hey, you need to change the second "username" reference in your fancy signature to Alex7000. Right now, the sig you're leaving for people isn't linking to your userpage. — Scott (talk) 16:53, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! — Paul (talk) 02:43, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ::That's what I'm here for! (Also, notice how on your own talk page, talk is not linked and it's in bold because the link points to the page that it's currently on.) — Scott (talk) 05:17, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Welcome This is my talk page. Yay.--Alex7000 09:08, 20 July 2006 (UTC) :Yay, indeed! — Scott (talk) 19:34, 10 September 2006 (UTC) Welcome to Wikia! Thanks for creating the logo. Angela (talk) 20:07, 10 September 2006 (UTC) :Thanks, Angela! Took some time, but we're finally ready to start the ignition. ;) — Scott (talk) 06:27, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :Which one? ;) --Alex7000 13:08, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Hi Paul, I finally created an account. :) — redrain85 (talk) 00:28, 17 January 2007 (UTC)